Shattered Ring
by Meowiegirl
Summary: Bakura's death and its aftermath- told from the points of view of the characters, in poems. Yaoi pairings: BakuraRyou, YamiYuugi, SetoRyou, MarikBakuraMalik. Complete!
1. Ryou

Shattered Ring

A/N: This is my first time trying this so tell me if it sucks. Here's my idea: to tell the story of Yami Bakura's death and the aftermath through poems. Is it any good? O.o

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Pairings for this story are as follows: Bakura x Ryou, one-sided Seto x Ryou (of course :P), Yami x Yuugi, Jou x ...nobody yet, Marik x Bakura x Malik.

Oh, by the way, the name of the chapter is the character whose point-of-view it's from. This one's Ryou.

* * *

are you really

gone?

did you leave me here

among false friends

and even falser enemies

among a false king

and a plastic dancer

and one man who

in his anger at his father

might just destroy us all?

why?

why did you

go?

i

i can't

i

i must

it feels like such heresy to say it but i think you're gone for good this time and you're never coming back to me ever ever ever again?

* * *

Uh... Yeah. That's it for this chapter. :) 


	2. Bakura

Shattered Ring

A/N: Here I am again. Poor Ryou. (_Sigh_) Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, 'cause if I did, Anzu/Tea would run off a cliff in the first episode and yaoi would run rampant.

Anyway, if you didn't look (or guess) this chapter's from Bakura. Not Ryou, Bakura. :) This is the reason the story's rated PG-13, people-- Bakura's...erm...poetic description of him and Ryou having sex.

* * *

I cannot find the vessel.

Here in this cold, dark place I am without that which would comfort me.

Perhaps the Gods have seen fit to punish me.

For at first I was cruel to the vessel.

It was all-important to hear the cries of the vessel.

See red rivers run down the arms and legs and chest of the vessel.

Take the treasured innocence from the vessel.

_Slowly, yes, but that night I couldn't really help myself. I was foolish. It should have been slowly._

The sweetest juice was the tears of the vessel.

And the ultimate ecstasy was to be the vessel.

Be his every fiber, control his every move and his every word.

And winter turned to spring, and I beheld that I...

I...

I loved the vessel.

Overpowering was the need to protect my vessel.

I brought swift death to all who hurt my vessel.

_But I hurt him, before, so long ago. What has happened? _

The only music to me was the ecstatic moans of my vessel.

And now ecstasy was to be within my vessel.

To fill my vessel.

To explode within my vessel.

_But of course, not to be the vessel._

My warm and delicate vessel-

Who I knew carnally-

And with whom I lay in bed, asleep, every night-

He has lost me.

And I shall weep for my poor broken angel.

* * *

So here's another one. I hope it's good...  



	3. Ryou

Shattered Ring

A/N: No, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yes, this is Ryou's point-of-view again. Enjoy?

* * *

it's a week

one full

week!

and he's still not home

but

but i know

i think i know

that he's never coming home

yesterday

as i was making dinner

(_for me and him i'll never give up hope he has to come home someday or i'll go to him)_

and i touched the chain of the Ring and

it

it it oh kami-sama i can barely say that it

broke, the chain broke

like it was as ancient as it was

and the Ring shattered on the floor, into

a million pieces

just like me

i'm shattered too and the only thing that can fix me is dead and gone

_(YAMI!_

_WHERE ARE YOU!_

_I'm cold... so cold..._

_...without you..._

_ ...won't you help me please?)_

_

* * *

_

I know I should be working on my Kaiba story... But this invaded my mind! Expect updates for this soon-- the plot bunnies are multiplying.  



	4. Yuugi

Shattered Ring

A/N: Here's where it starts to get more interesting. Now I'll start to add in other characters' points-of-view. This chapter's Yuugi.

Surprise, surprise! Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... -.-

* * *

Cherry blossoms fall

at my feet

as I walk.

Are they a reminder of the death

of someone beautiful

or the new life

that they may soon lead?

The trees on my street lose their blossoms so early this spring–

are they in mourning

for an innocent and shattered soul?

Or do they fall for

the memory of the innocent's lover,

dark and angry,

ultimately forced to die for the one he holds dear?

_I think Ryou killed him._

_It's the most reasonable conclusion- I think_

_the boy drove him away, on purpose or on accident remains to be seen._

And now my Yami

holds me within his protecting arms

as we walk through the cherry blossoms,

together, lucky, in love.

* * *

In case you don't get it, Yuugi blames Ryou for Bakura's death, and Yuugi-tachi is starting to shut out Ryou, kind of. (How Bakura died will be revealed soon enough...) Expect an update soon! 


	5. Katsuya

Shattered Ring

A/N: I think this will end up being my longest story so far. (Cool!) I hope the chapters aren't too crappy.

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This chapter's Katsuya. Language warning.

* * *

Holy shit Bakura wha'dya have to go an' die on us for like that leaving us all here with

_your angelic beloved_

yer fuckin' creepy boyfriend?

.....Alright, alright, so Ryou's

not_ that_ creepy I guess but he wants to go _with _you man he's killing himself

killing himself!

_and i don't want to see him die_

_not him too_

_please not him too_

He's getting _way_ thin(ner)

And pale(r)

Come_ on_ man let him go it's like he hasn't been out in the fucking sun for_ years_ now

and he came into school yesterday

and I winced to see him

with a fuckin' goddam _cut_

a cut!

that I think he gave himself Jesus Christ I think he's cracking under the stress

And so I turn away from him.

He scares me.

But he's so vulnerable what if Shizuka's sad too

_our mom died last year_

I'd better go to her and hold her and tell her it's alright– even

Even if it's not.

* * *

I think I'm having a little too much fun writing this. :) Especially Katsuya (Joey in the dub) and Ryou. Heheh. 


	6. Yami Yuugi

Shattered Ring

A/N: Yeah, this will be my longest story so far. Also the one with the shortest chapters. :)

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (man, I sound like a friggin' parrot). This chapter will be... (da da DAAA) Yami! Buuuuut.... I'll call him Atemu and he will call Bakura Akeifa to avoid confusion.

* * *

He has been cast out of the living realm.

I

with the power and all-knowledge of the

Pharaoh,

_know_

that the thief-king Akeifa has been cast out.

It

came to me not in a dream, no.

I

witnessed

the Gods' anger, the Gods' retribution for millennia of wrongdoing.

But

something is wrong, something happened

differently.

If

Akeifa deserved to die, then

Why

would he die so nobly, a death worthy of I, the Pharaoh

Atemu?

But

that is inconsequential, for

I,

the Pharaoh Atemu,

_know_

that

the thief-king Akeifa has been cast out.

* * *

Well... That was certainly _interesting _to write, I hope I got Yami down alright because honestly, he's not one of my favorite characters. (Don't kill me!) 


	7. Anzu

Shattered Ring

A/N: First off, I've neglected you kind reviewers! Thank you for the reviews! (Just so everyone knows, I rarely write non-epic poetry, so this is pretty new for me.)

I don't know what possessed me to write this chapter, but it's Anzu. Yuck. Just warning everyone, she is a real _bitch_ to Ryou in this chapter. I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou's still dressed all in black.

I think it's a symbol of his and his Yami's strong bond,

you know?

It's been two weeks now, two

whole long weeks of "Poor Ryou

poor baby, he's

all alone and his boyfriend died so nobly"

He_llo_, people.

He killed

yes killed his Yami, can't you see

can't you see you morons? His yami is _dead_ because of him, I

will agree with Katsuya. The paper-

white paper-thin murderer came to my desk yesterday. "Why

(he asked) Why did my Yami die? Couldn't you

see how nice he really was?"

I averted my eyes, from the murderer, from the

cuts up and down his arms and chest the bruises on his face the fact that I can see his bones!

Count his ribs!

The others turn away now too. This

is a circle of _friends_ and we can't be pulled down by

a dead-weight kid

who I never really liked.

You know?

* * *

Aw man, I'm pretty sure that was horrid, but my readers seem to have different opinions sometimes. I wonder if I just hate it 'cause it's Anzu? Ryou should be coming up again soon, as should Malik, Honda, and of course, the Kaibas! 


	8. Ryou

Shattered Ring

A/N: Yay! Another Ryou chapter! Weee!

... O.o Anyway, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Pooh.

* * *

_yami?_

what how

you're here

here beside me

so warm and living and ohhh

oh yes

prove to me that you're really alive?

please? yes like that ohhhh

oh you're alive, you're alive i can _feel_ it

oh yami

yami the last few weeks

they were just a dream? and

... wait!

wait... don't turn away please don't leave me

all alone again come on face me i love you

love you love you love you

yes that's right, face me oh god

oh god

there's blood flowing from your mouth and your eyes are wide and your chest is blown open

i

i i don't want to remember

please don't make me remember?

i open my eyes

and i look around and see the shattered Ring on the pillow beside me

but my yami's not here not like

i wanted but

maybe _i_ should go to _him_?

* * *

Oh dear. Seems like poor Ryou-chan's losing his grip on reality. By the way, I don't know if Bakura dies in the show, but if he does, then this is an AU. He dies in a different way in this story. I think. 


	9. Malik

Shattered Ring

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, but I always write my stuff before school or when nobody in my house is awake yet, and I tend to sleep a lot over the weekend. :)

No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This chapter is Malik!

* * *

Akeifa...

Oh Akeifa...

Akeifa, I _need _you!

Akeifa, I _miss_ you!

You know I'm nothing without my Akeifa?, just

just a whore, a little whore with

nothing much to offer except a body that won't quit & some nice conversation.

Yeah, that's all I am

even though my Yami tells me otherwise

even though Ryou says

(_say_s)

I'm his best friend now.

_I'm being so goddam selfish, whining & whining when Ryou's alone_

_but that's my way._

_Yeah._

I

naturally am ignoring Ryou, his suffering is too

_pure clean innocent pathetic adorable?_

compared to mine &

all that shit but hey,

it's basically like I've

_got_ somebody & he

_hasn't_ or that's not it. I don't know what

it is I just can't stand the sight of him anymore!

* * *

Malik is fun to write too. Hehehe... I am making Malik into the often-used Slutty!Malik, although he was only with two people at once. That is an improvement from some other things I'm currently writing. Oh my. 


	10. Seto

Shattered Ring

A/N: Finally, the long-awaited (or at least, I've been awaiting it) Seto Kaiba chapter! Warning for a little bit of one-sided shounen-ai here, I couldn't resist. (Not that it matters, but it's fucking freezing in my apartment! Stupid landlord never turns on the heat and we just had some snow. Sorry, just had to get that out. O.o)

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Although I'm trying valiantly.

* * *

Father, it

all comes down to Father who I can't

even call that, maybe

maybe I'll just call him Gozaburo although I can see his influence on me oh God

stupid bastard I hope he burns in Hell ruining my

life like that and if he takes me down now I'm taking everyone around me

with me.

Ryou hates me now he's got to after

after what I did I'd better get this out see Ryou had this boyfriend

Akeifa, and he died. And apparently

apparently he used to beat Ryou and I hated the stupid bastard because he took what's mine!

Ryou. Yeah

Ryou's mine. I

I

I...think I love him no I know

I know I love him and if he'd just listened to me

yeah, if only, he'd be happier if he'd been with me instead

but he's not so I

hate him I love him I _lust_ for him yes

that's right. I do.

And yesterday at lunch while stupid Yuugi-tachi ignored him I went

right over to Ryou, God what got into me,

and I kissed him and he started crying damn I was so scared.

All at once I loved him and wanted him and wanted

this is disgusting I know but but but I wanted

to_ hurt_ him and see his innocent blood all over him. I ran away.

But he's still mine.

* * *

Kaiba is more twisted than I intended in this story. Oh well. Ryou attracts the psychos, doesn't he? Expect an update soon! 


	11. Honda

Shattered Ring

A/N: Thank you to all of my kind reviewers! You get cookies! :) (Don't ask. Really.) Anyway, here is the Honda chapter. Honestly, I can't stand him in the dub, but he's always so protective of Ryou that I thought I should write him a chapter.

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. _Man_, is this getting monotonous or what?

* * *

Falling

Falling

Falling

Into shadows and to

A lonely death. All

Because I wasn't there to save him just once,

Protect him just once.

And in death, that Yami brought more pain

_More pain! _On this innocent guy.

On my _buddy_. I should

Have thrown away that piece of shit Ring

One more time but then

Ryou would be the one to get shot, only he'd be falling

To nothing but a lonely death no hope of being saved no goddam _nothing_.

Fuck it I've got no good choices.

This is so weird, I can't

No I won't

Allow Shizuka to see how I feel 'cause God, she's

She's just a kid, younger than Ryou, but I

Well I love her and she's taking this hard how we were on a date right near

Where that Yami died

_I couldn't do anything no couldn't risk my fucking girlfriend I love her too much way too much_

And love is stronger than friendship and

If Ryou had to fall into the shadows

So Shizuka could live in the light

I would let him go.

And I already did.

* * *

Sorry if Honda's poem isn't as full of "descriptive words" and things, but I'm trying to make them seem like the characters. And Honda, to me, does not exactly seem like someone who would spout Shakespeare at any time. :) (Sorry Honda fans.) I was contemplating making this one sided Honda x Ryou shounen-ai but then it would seem like everyone is out to get into poor Ryou-chan's pants. And just to clear things, yes, Bakura was shot, by getting in front of Ryou and saving him. 


	12. Mokuba

Shattered Ring

A/N: Wow. Chapter twelve already. This is the longest story I've ever posted. Anyway, it is still too damn cold in my apartment but at least I don't have to go to school! (It's Regents week and I'm a freshman so I don't take Regents.)

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Although I do own some figures. (Malik in his pink/purple top thing! Waiiii!) Here is the Mokuba chapter. Say it with me: Awwww, kawaii! (Mokuba is very cute. Even when he is acting psycho or evil.)

* * *

yesterday

Ryou said that

I reminded him of _him_ and then

he just kind of ruffled my hair and left. I think

I think he doesn't want me to be like him that was _pity_ I saw in his eyes

and believe me I know the pity look. that look katsuya

is always-

always!-

giving me whenever I'm with Seto and lately the look that everyone's giving Ryou.

I really need to get this out but I think Seto's in love with Ryou and I have to tell him that

that it'll never work and then what? he'll

be so disappointed and I'm scared when he's sad 'cause it must be something awful.

he hasn't been sad since Father almost killed him

_you too Mokuba he wanted you dead too there's more to you than Seto_

and lately I've wanted to just

just take care of my brother like I used to I don't care that

I've got no identity outside him it's almost like Ryou

almost like Ryou having no identity outside his Yami but that was because of abuse

I chose to do this for love

didn't I?

didn't I?

didn't I? I'm not sure

or was it more of a coping mechanism?

I'm becoming more like Seto every day. it's just

a matter of time before I have to choose: be like Ryou, kind, patient

_but hurt terribly hurt all the time remember the bruises and the broken leg and that cut yesterday_

or be like Seto, strong, smart

_but broken honestly worse than Ryou on the inside and I think he's getting worse every day_

where should I be broken? body or mind? somehow

somehow I don't think I will choose.

* * *

I hope this one was good. I was just basing it on the fact that (in the dub, at least), Mokuba seems to have no real identity outside his brother. I'm getting so scared about whether or not things are good because I have so many chapters now! 


	13. Katsuya

Shattered Ring

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. I was working on a Yu-Gi-Oh fan comic and lost track of time. (In case anyone is wondering, it's a parody of how Yami Yuugi always wins the duels. There's also Confused!Bakura and Ryou in a dress, so where can it go wrong...?)

Anyway, here's another Katsuya chapter, because I love writing as him. His voice in the dub is so funny- I live in New York and I never hear anyone with an accent like that (I think his accent is supposed to be from Brooklyn?). Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Feh.

* * *

Last night I dreamed about Ryou

_not in that way but still why the hell would I be dreamin' about him it's all I can do_

_all I can do to not leave a room when he enters he's scary_

yeah, Ryou, with his broken body and he had tears runnin' down

right down his face and shit and they were bloody

_it's 'cause of all us_

and he smiled and waved at me and collapsed! Yeah

he fuckin' collapsed right at my feet

and and then

I turned him over and his eyes were glazed

he was dead.

_we ignore him, hurt him, leave him_

It's just oh my God this _guilt_ on our shoulders if he dies but still I can't go and talk to him

he's sick

Bakura take yer fuckin' _sick boyfriend_ wherever you are

he's killin' himself

yeah, dyin' over you, ya piece of crap he's the one that shoulda died at any rate

_but how do I know but why's he still here?_

Survival

I can't bring myself to say it 'cause of Shizuka

but here goes

survival of the fittest, man, and

and

Ryou's our friend but he's down he's hurt

we gotta move on without him, leave him if he can't catch up

Goodbye to you too, Ryou

and we move to another spot in the schoolyard

and Ryou stares

and what's worse than that is he doesn't follow, he just sits like

like he knows we're leaving him behind.

* * *

I'm making Katsuya so mean! I'm sorry to all of his fans, it's just that poor Ryou seems to be completely ignored by Yuugi-tachi in the show unless his yami is acting up, in which case everyone is just trying to hurt his yami, and Ryou's feelings come second. (Think the duel with Yami against Bakura, when Yami played his God Card.) Honda and Malik are the only ones who seem to actually care about him- why can't Ryou replace Anzu? She doesn't do much... :) 

Sorry about the rant. I've been feeling...ranty, I guess...


	14. Ryou

Shattered Ring

A/N: Here's yet another Ryou chapter. (Another one with Bakura is coming up soon, and same for Seto and Malik...I have to see how their mini-dramas are going to play out!)

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own several tea bags, but I need those because I drink tea about three or four times a day. :)

* * *

yami

yami are you there? i'm sorry

i i i i _betrayed_ you yami

with seto he kissed me and i'm sorry but

but i reacted like i liked it- i didn't kiss back but it felt good

i've done wrong haven't i?

done wrong again i can't do anything _right_

maybe i deserved how

you used to beat me with your hands your knives anything anything

but they

yami they're beating me with looks and whispers

and the Ring is still

still broken and it's been about a month now?

i can't take it

if you're gone for good i love you!

and i walk

walk through this empty house walls rank with sadness stained with my blood

my blood that calls my yami back

if even for a short time- i

lose enough and i faint i hallucinate

no

he comes back i'm not dreaming and we kiss and lay together

time is too precious to waste talking i know that now i think?

hang on yami

i'm gathering the pieces of the Ring

putting them in my pocket i'm going to do something i

i should have done

the day you saved my life and died for it

i'll be with you soon, just

hang...

on...?...

ahh...

_(So dark so cold but i did it come to me? _

_i can see you up ahead_

_i'm running to_

_you and it's real this time i've done it_

_i'm staying_

_and i can feel it as the Ring becomes whole again in my hand.)_

_

* * *

_

Wow. I didn't think I was going to kill Ryou-chan this early. Despite this fact, the story is not over yet... I have to see if I'll bring him back or not.


	15. Bakura

Shattered Ring

A/N: Once again, sorry about the lag. I've had almost no time... O.o Here's another Bakura chapter, as I said, and Seto will most likely be next, but I'm not making any promises.

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Uhh...I _wish_ I did?

* * *

My vessel was made whole within my arms.

No longer was he a ghost

No longer was he a memory,

Something that I loved

But could not have.

We have defied the Gods as surely as when I tried to steal the Sennen Items

They tried to deny me happiness

And here, in this cold dark place,

From winter has come a new _light_, a new _warmth_-

My vessel has been returned to me.

Once again I felt the soft hair on my vessel's head.

I looked into my vessel's soft brown eyes and saw something that confused me.

It was love, and it was real.

I lay with my vessel and he cried.

He said they were tears of happiness and of love.

The pale skin and silken lips of my vessel

Were things that could not be replicated by memory alone, and I told him this

As I entered his body and he shuddered.

My vessel was warm beneath me, and compliant

But not as he was in earlier days, scared and sobbing.

And we slept, my arms around my vessel

And I dreamed of Egypt and he was there.

But the dream dissolved

I awoke as my vessel did,

And the tears streamed down his face and I licked them away.

He held me as he was pulled away from me

And my vessel once more became mist,

A ghost of a love won through pain and violence,

A memory of happiness, and mingled with blood and sighs.

I fall to the floor and I weep to be so alone again.

* * *

Well, another chapter done. Sorry if it's short... The reason that Ryou disappeared is simple: he got resuscitated (poor Ryou), and we'll have Seto's thoughts on all of this soon! 


	16. Seto

Shattered Ring

A/N: Well, this should be on some sort of regular update schedule because I'm back at school (pooh...). Here's another Kaiba chapter, and just for the record, I think Kaiba's actually pretty cool, but for some reason he's a jerk in this story. Oh well.

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Surprise! (A single party horn toots in the background)

* * *

Ryou's _lucky_, so _lucky_

Or maybe it's me who's lucky? His

landlady knocked on his door and found him face-down on the floor and called the cops

it was suicide.

Attempted, at any rate, and botched

botched because the pills came out of Ryou's system and he's

he's _alive!_ yes_ alive_

(But in the hospital of course and they say he's there indefinitely poor thing)

I

I did the same thing a long

well a kind of long time ago I was thirteen and Gozaburo

he'd he'd beat me and I couldn't stand it

but that was then. This

this is now and Ryou's alive and all I want to do is bruise those too-pale lips

with rough kisses and stroke his skin

(and yes, _break_ that perfect skin and mar it it's too unblemished and clean too innocent)

just like Akeifa did but

hey, I don't see Akeifa so does that make Ryou mine? Yes

it does.

I sit by his side and hold his hand.

I'm as patient as any lover.

In fact, I _am_ his lover and he is mine.

It's just...

It's just...

_He_ doesn't realize that.

Not yet.

* * *

Don't worry, for all the Kaiba fans reading this, I'm working on a one-shot where Kaiba's not such a bastard. I think Kaiba's going off the deep end almost as bad as Ryou... O.O 


	17. Malik

Shattered Ring

A/N: Well, here's another Malik chapter. In the dub, Malik is so funny! And he seems to have an obsession with ice cubes...

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

I need him back.

Akeifa. I _need_ him back he can't be dead he can't be!

...oh, he _can't_

mainly because I don't want him to be &

& basically I'm just a spoilt little whore but I think I've gone over this

I gave myself up to darkness

because

because Akeifa said he was the darkness and I loved him, wanted him!

& then I found...

He wanted me even though he had Ryou, he

he didn't care.

I know I should have felt guilty but I was in love & all I wanted

was kisses & acceptance & _him_. I went

I went through all this before

I know... With Marik & Odion & I _still_ loved Marik

but Akeifa was who I loved & needed I could overlook his bad deeds if he could

just overlook mine, make me his truly his

even for a night.

And he did & Marik did

I love them both still do even if Akeifa's never coming back

but I still can't

can't hang around Ryou especially not in the state he's in

strapped to a bed sobbing & wanting to know why he can't just die

we shared a lover

but that's not exactly the thing for two "best friends" to have in common is it?

No. It's not & I knew it.

I'm so very bad but I love it I love it.

* * *

Whee! Another chapter done! I'm so happy... :) 


	18. Yuugi

Shattered Ring

A/N: I got my class schedule for the spring term yesterday and it sucks. I have the art teacher from hell! O.o The woman's a friggin' nutcase, and not in the good way...

Anyway, enough whining from me. Here's another Yuugi chapter, and, once again, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

White, the color

white is snowy and pure but symbolizes death.

And it

It seems to fit Ryou so

perfectly so

why...

Why? Why does he look so out of place

here within

the hospital's sterile white womb?

These white walls

Prepare us for his death while somehow

reassuring us.

Reassurance of cleanliness, reassurance

reassurance that he'll

die in his own time but not here not hooked up

Not with all these machines

sounding sounding sounding guarding his life

And yet the walls

The walls will also tell us that he could die

anytime too soon

too young too innocent but

_But is he..._

_Is he truly innocent? See the way he won't give up the Ring._

_See it and judge._

My Pharaoh holds me as Ryou sleeps.

My Pharaoh,

shining and just and valiant.

He would never

_never_! Let this happen to me he'd save me.

We learned from Ryou.

The white-walled room is empty, even

even Kaiba

who loves Ryou or is it lust?

Left

left him behind asleep alone, he's not

even comatose...

Doe eyes open as my Pharaoh and I leave

questioning eyes

But my Pharaoh gently grazes my lips with his as we exit.

We say nothing.

* * *

Sorry about the last psycho Kaiba chapter, I think I got a little carried away... Maybe I'll save the psycho stuff for next time I write about Marik or someone. :) 


	19. Honda

Shattered Ring

A/N: Here is another Honda chapter. I think the poor guy is feeling left out. He's a bit of a moron in the dub, but he's nice to Ryou (er...usually...sometimes...aw, screw it, pretty rarely O.o), so... yeah. By the way, does anyone know where to find Venture Brothers fanfiction? They didn't have a category here last time I checked.

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Feh.

* * *

He's broken

Broken behind the sad brown eyes

Broken behind the hesitant smile

That he gives

Everyone..._everyone_

Even me. I'm his friend, he doesn't hafta friggin' lie to me!

Even his walk is less confident

Less brave

Less willing to _live_ again

He wasn't even that happy before and now

Now he's fuckin' _dying_

Fuckin' _going to pieces_

Right in front of all of us and it's driving me nuts just nuts

But maybe

Just maybe

I got this wild feeling that it's...

It's... all our... fault?

Nah, we're _there_ for him

We really are and all it's just... he hasn't asked us for help yet...

And let me tell you he's

_Needed_ help ever since he got out of the hospital

Last week just last week

But something nags.

A tiny question in a soft voice:

_He's been __calling for help the whole time... When will you __help him?_

I push the question away.

That's stupid-

Of course we've been helping him!

...Haven't we?

...Haven't we?

* * *

(I applaud) Yay Honda! One of the Yuugi-tachi finally realized they're being mean to poor little Ryou! (Now if only they'd realize it in the show... O.o) 


	20. Marik

Shattered Ring

A/N: I wasn't really planning on writing for Marik, but it just popped into my head. ;) Yeah... Anyway, sorry about the delay, but I was having a stupid writer's block thing. Also, for those of you put off by Marik x Bakura x Malik... That's this chapter's pairing, sorry. :)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (wanders off to cry)

* * *

No more pale body in my bed.

_No. He's gone._

No more violent kisses, violent love- love that broke skin.

_He's gone, he's fucking gone!_

No more anchor to keep Malik here, with me... With us.

_Not "us" anymore. He left "us"._

No more bloodstained covers, bloodstained lips, bloodstained tongues.

_Just face it._

No more of his blood. His blood was my wine! ...My shameful addiction.

_He's dead._

No more rough voice panting my name, moaning, crying out.

_He's dead and gone._

No more soft touches on my face... My neck... My back...

_And he's never coming back._

No more teeth digging into my chest, causing me the most beautiful pain.

_And I'll never taste him, feel him, love him while I'm alive._

No more of his blood-drenched love. Because that's what our love was.

_Never again._

_

* * *

_

Poor Marik. He's a psycho, but so loveable! (At least to me. Yes, even in the show, where he acts completely and utterly unhinged. Don't ask why...) I couldn't decide whether to put him with Malik or Bakura, so I put him with both! Sorry if I put anyone off.


	21. Mokuba

Shattered Ring

A/N: First of all, happy Mardi Gras everyone! Just had to get that out... :) And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Okay, final order of business: this is another Mokuba chapter, and Noa is mentioned in it. (I'm not doing a chapter for Noa because he has no idea who Ryou or Bakura are.) Anyway, Mokuba kind of has a crush on Noa in the chapter, but it's not incest because they're not related by blood.

Wow. Hope I didn't waste much of your time... O.o Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

oh

oh owww... this hurts this really hurts make it stop stop stop!

hollowed out by pain here I am

a panting shell

eyes wide. sweating. pale. Seto said it's necessary

said he's gotta save me

(but I should be saving him! ...I've _always_ been there for him and now I'm not.)

said it with tears in his eyes it's a miracle

he's crying

but it scares me too. it scares me he only cries before he does something...

crazy...

or when someone he loves is killed...

he cried as he tested a new duel monsters strategy without the safety on

stood there so resolutely with tears in his eyes

as blue eyes

his own blue eyes! attacked him directly and

and he screamed as I pushed him out of the way and got hit myself and fell

from the balcony I hurt all over but at least

I've got my mind and my choice has been made for me, I'm broken in body.

not like Ryou who I

well I suspect he's gone mad and I hate that

I hate it I hate it! he's my friend

I don't want to lose someone else I love like I lost Noa

_but that was a different kind of love. Seto didn't understand._

and I don't want to lose Ryou but he's slipping away

and and Seto's trying to join him and sometimes I hate him for it, hate them both

but I don't really

after all, Ryou's the only one he's ever cried for

other than me.

_but does he cry for you, or some long gone memory of innocence?_

_beware, Mokuba_

_you must not become a shadow of a memory..._

_

* * *

_

Poor Mokuba! I honestly didn't mean to hurt him... (sniffle) He's so kawaii! I just figured, since he was talking about that choice, you know... In case you didn't get the beginning part, he was in the hospital and they were trying to patch him up.


	22. Yami Yuugi

Shattered Ring

A/N: I just realized how many chapters I have... O.o So I'm probably going to end this soon. Maybe I'll make it 25 chapters. Anyway, this here chapter's Atemu again, and yes, I am making him all pompous on purpose. That's what he sounds/acts like in the dub... (Although I don't like the dub much, I lack the funding to get uncut DVDs. ;.;)

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (sniffle sniffle)

* * *

There is no soul in Ryou's eyes.

No emotion

behind those liquid brown irises, just

_blank_.

I am not frightened although I am disturbed.

Was his soul

taken by the Gods along with Akeifa's? Or is it something

more, something

truly beyond the comprehension of any humans?

Although

I must admit a Pharaoh is closer to a God. I should be

_I _should be

the one passing judgement on Ryou although the

Gods in their glory

can never be mistaken. So perhaps he deserves his punishment. So

perhaps...

Perhaps I must let him go. I must not interfere. It would

anger the Gods

and I can't have that. Ryou calls to me now, runs over, waves-

I walk away.

If the Gods have seen fit to punish him, he must be...

...punished.

* * *

Poor Ryou... I'm so mean to him and he's one of my favorite characters. (I wonder why that is, that I'm so bad to him in my stories?) Once again, I hope the Yami chapter was okay because I'm not really sure how to write pompously. (Pompously... Now that's a funny word if you say it really slowly...) Anyway, I will update soon! 


	23. Anzu

Shattered Ring

A/N: I have really been getting bad writer's block lately. (By the way, happy Valentine's day to everyone!) Anyway, this chapter is Anzu again, because although she is annoying and mean, it's her fault Ryou is so ignored in this story because... Well, you'll see!

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou fainted at school yesterday.

Yeah, just got up

stood up in the middle of the lesson and

well collapsed, I guess. _Nice_ going, _great _stunt

way to get some really undeserved attention/

gain our sympathy/ find some new

boyfriend who can die for him when he's too cowardly...

Too cowardly to defend himself!

It's just like I told the others, told them

from the very beginning of all this,

told them:

"Ryou killed his Yami. He lost out on our trust,

our friendship,

our _support,_

all of that and you know, he lost these things from his Yami, too.

The sadness/ tears/ bleeding

is all an act, all designed to prove him innocent to us.

So let's find him guilty. Let's

not talk to him, not hang out with him, not _be_ with him in spirit–

like all of us, all of us _friends_–

we are here for each other, every minute of our lives..."

And they all agreed. Don't you see?

They all agreed.

They must be right.

I knew I would be, I knew it I knew it.

And even though Honda said it's _serious_, Ryou's

_dying_, I don't think so.

Soon enough we'll see. I know.

Ryou will tell us how it was all his fault, how he killed his Yami.

And then we'll be friends with him again.

You'll see.

It'll work.

* * *

Sorry if anyone likes Anzu, it's just that I saw one of the old Yu-Gi-Oh episodes (from the Virtual World arc, the one with Noa) and Anzu was ranting about friendship. Well, she included just about every character that's ever been in the show as her "friend"... Except for poor Ryou. (sigh) Well, I'll hopefully update very soon! 


	24. Ryou

Shattered Ring

A/N: This is going to be the last normal chapter! The next chapter is going to have some kind of special format, but I haven't decided what it is yet... So it'll probably be up by Friday. Here's a Ryou chapter!

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

i don't

i can't

want to live anymore not without him i've been so slowly dying

and oh, for so long. i see the way

the venomous little way they all turn their backs

look away while lending a hand. six months

six months! and i haven't seen him haven't seen my yami.

don't you know

don't you know i want to be touched again i need it!

...and

and not like seto did no never like seto did. i need my yami

need my other half...

i'm half a soul and i'm broken. breaking still?

last time was too easy... last time

last time with the pills...

this time i won't wake up do you hear me yami?

i'll be with you

truly be with you now?

i hope.

i need for this to be true i need

to be loved again and not treated like porcelain

_(and alternately... not treated like trash?_)

i crave warm hands on me running on me kisses

down my spine my lover _within_ me

want it so much and i was always so good never asking for anything excessive!

never anything but a little love?

a knife should do i'll be in your arms soon yami!

it will be quick

and it will not be stopped

i... will

...be with you...forever

...i promise.

_(and the Ring's glowing glowing not even like last time._

_it's worked? and you're running to me_

_kissing me hungrily stroking my face my back my chest everywhere everywhere_

_and i sigh_

_i think i'm finally home?_

_yes._

_i am home. _

_and it is done.)_

_

* * *

_

Wow. This was a long one. Yes, I'm afraid Ryou is going to stay dead this time, but he's with his Yami. Next chapter will be this long... Or longer! I'm going to do something with all of the characters coming together in the end, I just have to figure out how I'm going to keep their poems separate. Well, until next time! And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!


	25. Come Together Over Him

Shattered Ring

A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter. (And it's Friday too! Cool, I finally made a deadline!) I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, it's been really fun. I'm already thinking about doing a kind of sequel, only _this_ time, about Mokuba.

Now, a word about the formatting in this chapter: The character's name will be next to their first line, and they stop "speaking" when you see the next name. That's the only non-confusing way I could think of.

And... I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (sob sob)

* * *

Yuugi

He's gone. I can't

can't _believe_ it, didn't

didn't think he'd _do_ it. And he did.

In a coffin, and holding a single white rose,

a boy that I hesitated to call my friend will sleep for eternity.

Yami Yuugi

This pure soul, kind in heart and in actions...

Is gone.

He will not return, for the Gods have requested his presence at their eternal court

and

he will be honored with serving them.

Yes,

Even despite the fact that he loved the Tomb Thief, despite the fact that the Gods and I had to

..._punish_ him for that.

Katsuya

I hate to say it but...

_but I'm glad I'm relieved he's gone no more worries no more tears_

y'know, ya get this this feelin'

that they're so much happier now...

Now that Ryou's Yami stood up and did the right fuckin' thing for once, actually

_killed him killed that angelic thing or did that angelic thing kill himself_

hey, he actually cared about the one we all left to die,

the one we all left behind.

Malik

I'm here. Here in my funeral blacks, I'm

I'm crying. Are you

_happy_ now Akeifa, 'cause

you know it's your fault all these tears are being shed, so

are you happy now? Finally got the attention you wanted, like

mine Marik's Ryou's wasn't good enough.

Yeah Akeifa. You're

a cold-hearted, selfish fuck-up, I was your obedient little whore, your masochistic little whore.

hey...

That's why I still love you, even when you're dead.

Marik

And now you've taken your hikari to you.

_I know now._

You said he was your angel, but I was your darkness and Malik, your delirium.

_Without him, without Ryou, Akeifa can't come back._

And you always preferred the darkness, you said. And I preferred your sinner's blood.

_I have to let him the fuck go and it's so hard._

I longed to kill you myself– the ultimate intimacy, seeing your blood run from you and onto me.

_But he's gone._

I think you'd have liked it better. I would have, we'd talked about it and you said...

_I must face it._

You said you wanted to go out protecting Ryou.

_So goodbye._

And for that, you have both my eternal love and my eternal hatred.

_Goodbye, until we meet again._

Anzu

A shoulder to cry on.

An arm to lean on.

Something kind/soft/strong.

Me. Me,

here in mourning clothes, here seeing others

others here mourning for _him_.

I'm here for Yuugi, for Atemu, for Honda

for _everyone_ Ryou so selfishly saddened. I have to support them,

have to be a _friend_,

even in the face of all this.

Honda

Ryou left us all.

After months of trying to tell us goodbye,

after months of warning us

(and we couldn't see the clues, wouldn't see the fucking clues)

he left and he died.

Those sad eyes, that pale face,

skin scarred and bruised and drawn so tight over bones...

They were clues.

And we were blind.

All of us.

Seto

No, he can't be gone. He's

he's _not_, he couldn't be, we didn't end up together.

I never got to kiss him hold him pet him

(hit him bruise him cut him).

My love,

my lust,

my heart.

All gone. I just want to die, an empty shell...

But I can't. There's Mokuba. He needs me.

And still... I ache to see him one last time.

Would that things had turned out

turned out different.

He might have been with me,

lived with me,

died with (from?) me.

Gone. It's all gone, like Gozaburo's taken it all again. But this time, I can only blame...

Me...

Mokuba

I sit, legs not working, shivering

in the slight breeze I'm cold!

but Ryou's gone, Ryou's gone. he was my

my _friend_, almost

like he could have been another brother and he was so kind.

with soft eyes and a gentle voice. and in

in the end, we both lost out.

he's dead and I can't work my legs. broken in

body or broken in mind...

which of us is truly better off?

Bakura

My vessel presses his cheek to mine.

My vessel is smiling, a rarity and a blessed gift.

He is so soft, so very soft, and we are together once again.

My vessel's legs brush mine softly.

He is falling asleep, tired, spent.

I love him, and we are dead together.

I run my hand across my vessel's bare back and he shivers.

Too many scars, too many memories.

When my vessel has forgiven me, it all will fade.

And under my touch, instead of healing, the scars open again, bleeding red rivers.

My vessel looks up at me through heavy-lidded eyes.

He tells me to leave it be and I do.

With my vessel again, I am whole.

Ryou

i'm so happy, so happy

and after so long. i rest

rest within my yami's arms, kiss

his tan and handsome face, he's

beautiful.

we shine together, glowing almost like

almost like the Ring does now?

we shine together after our lovemaking and

we are one

as the Ring is now.

the Ring is no longer shattered, no longer

marred.

and my soul is healing slowly too.

slowly, slowly, but it is. oh i hope it is?

i'm i'm i'm healing slowly...

healing now that i'm

where i've belonged...

where i've truly belonged all along...

i'm home.

* * *

Oh. My. God. I'm done, and this feels so weird! Next, I'm going to work on another Yu-Gi-Oh story, and then, I'll come back to this storyline and do a sequel, hopefully. It'll probably be Mokuba- and Noa-centric.

A loose end: Mokuba basically wrecked his legs when he fell, so he's in a wheelchair. Just in case it wasn't apparent to you all.


End file.
